Fast Times at Idris High
by laurenlissen2
Summary: A look at the mundane version of the characters in the mortal instruments series as they all attend boarding school!
1. Chapter 1

My goal with this story is to become a better writer. Any feedback would be sooo much apprecitated! Negative or Positive I do not mind

"WHAT! How could you do this to me! I haven't done anything to deserve _this_… Please mom—mommy I'm sooooo sorry! But you can't send me away! You just can't!" Those were the words out of my mouth after my mom told me she was shipping me off to a boarding school across the country. Tears fell at a rapid rate as I begged, and yelled, and pleaded with all my heart for my mother to not send me to boarding school.

To understand why she was doing this you'll have to go back a couple of weeks ago to when my boyfriend Simon and I were in a huge fight. He thought I didn't appreciate him enough, didn't love him like he loved me, blah blah blah. He fought and fought as I tried to convince him that of course I did!

It resulted in me kissing him. And it escalated quickly into the only time I'd had sex with Simon that it had been enjoyable. We had only just started doing it and at that point I was scared that sex for me would always be awkward and dull, until that time which was amazing make up sex. So after our third time in a row I finally looked at the clock and realized that my mom should have gotten home five minutes previously.

Of course as soon as I noticed my misjudgment of time my mom did a quick knock at the door without waiting for an answer and caught me and Simon naked and in bed together. So naturally my overprotective, anal mom shiped me 2,000 miles away from New York City to a nowhere town called Alicante in California.

And now I am standing at the entrance at this dreadful place called The Idris Institute for Learning and Creative Thinking. By the pretentious school uniforms and population of perfect, blonde, tan people, I could tell that I was going to hate this place already.

I went to the welcome desk in the head building and they gave me my welcome packet and showed me how to get to my dorms. I then went to the guidance counselor's office and was given my class schedule and then finally was on my way to unpacking and finding a secret place to smoke a cigarette. I was tense and this place gave me a headache.

On my way to my dorm I called Simon with hopes of cheering me up.

"Hey… I hate it here. I seriously hate this place. How am I supposed to survive? My mom says that I have to go the entire school year here, but I might not make it. Everyone is so superficial here…and they're all so… tan"

"Babe you will be fine! I love you sooo much and will help you through this!"

"How," I sorta snapped," You're thousands of miles away! I'm all alone and it's killing me already. On the plane ride over I cried the entire time. I just want to leave."

"I know I'm far away and it's hard for me to help, but know I'm just a phone call away if you need me… we are going to make it this year I swear it!"

Somehow hearing Simon's overconfident voice… the one he always used when comforting me, made me feel better. I knew Simon, I really did and I knew he'd be there for me no matter what.

"Thanks babe that means a lot. I should probably go settle in but I love you!"

"Love you too"

I clicked off then and went to find my building. It was called Fairchild Hall and was the only coed dorm on campus. I was sure that would cause drama and so I was not excited. I was even less excited about my girl roommates. Girls and I never clicked… I always found them shallow and they always found me bitchy. It was a mutual disliking.

When I finally found it after running from the other side of campus I was in awe. It was beautiful, way more grand then the other buildings I had seen so far. It was a tall building, almost looking like a church, with high steeples and towers to the side. It was indescribably grand and when I walked through the door I realized there might be one thing I enjoyed about being shipped off.

There were common rooms off to both sides in the main entryway and then a staircase and elevator leading to the dorms above. Everyone seemed to be moving in with their parents, shouting orders and moving luggage as I tried to find an opportunity to get me and my one little suitcase into the elevator.

I finally gave up and went up two flights of stairs and down the hall to my dorm room. Upon opening it I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had dark, long hair braided into to braids and big dark eyes. She had pale skin to top off her being the opposite of a California girl, but that only made her more striking.

"Hi I'm Isabel"


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know it's rude to stare, but if you were seeing this girl trust me you would stare too. She really might have been the most beautiful, model-type girl I had ever seen. She made me feel stupid even being in the same room as her.

I could feel self-consciousness creeping over me and I wanted it to go away. It always was like a poison overtaking me, making me feel and say things I didn't mean.

She began to look at me weird and I remembered I had been gawking at her. I hoped she didn't think I was like checking her out. Great! Now my roommate thinks I'm a lesbian. Just answer! I thought to myself. "Oh hey! I'm Clary! It's so nice to meet you… so is this a double then?" because I knew rooms could have more than two people.

"Nope… there's another girl Maia. She'll be back in a sec, she's with her boyfriend." She said thoughtfully. Then she went back to unpacking her things from her tons of suitcases.

I was starting to feel very awkward just standing there so I began to unpack too. It was easy enough with my lack of possessions. I kept getting disapproving looks from Isabelle whose wardrobe took over half the room, spilling over to her and Maya's desk area.

I couldn't tell if I liked her. Besides the fact that she made me feel like a twelve year old, with her curves and high cheekbones, she seemed nice enough. But still girls weren't my thing. Finally I thought of something to ask.

"So does Maya's boyfriend live in the dorm?" I asked

"Nope," she said, absentmindedly.

I waited for something else, but could tell that my attempt had failed. I went back to my task but then decided to try again."Soo do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" this subject seemed to make her eyes light up with certain affection for someone. " Omg you don't even know Jace! He's like the most popular guy on campus," she began and then went into this long description,"He's soo hot and funny, in that sarcastic kind of way you know? And I don't know he's just perfect… I always tell him he reminds me of an angel. We were voted hottest couple at last years Spring Fling. Just wait till you meet him…"

"Wow that's great, I can't wait to see him!" I said more out of politeness than real enthusiasm. All I really wanted to do was go and enjoy a nice cigarette (which is not a habit of mine), but right then my other roommate came in.

She was a very pretty black girl, with the most perfect gold coloring and light hair. She was short and curvy with pretty features and I know I'm instantly jealous of her too. Behind her cam a boy with long eyelashes, dark hair, and a built body. He was suuper hot, but I made sure not to stare at them too. I didn't want everyone to think I was a creep.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate! I'm Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan," she said in a sweet tone with a smile.

"Yeah! It's cool to meet you I'm Clary," I responded just as someone showed up in the doorway.

"Knock, knock," said probably the most beautiful boy I had ever encountered. He was perfect in every way and I couldn't help it. I stared, probably with my mouth open even.

"Heey babe!" Isabelle called out, but his eyes fell on me.

"Well you're new… Hi I'm Jace."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh hey," I said with a small smile, but I was obviously bright red. The intensity of his golden eyes on me, made me even more embarrassed, and a little excited, but I made sure to be the first to turn away. Isabelle watched our eye contact, looking annoyed, but only for a second.

She then started to walk towards us and right in front of me put her arms around him and started making out with him. I felt awkward… and jealous. Stop, I kept thinking to myself, you have a boyfriend! But even Simon's good looks were no match for Jace's. Isabelle was definitely right, he was like Angel.

"What was that for," he said with a smile, pulling away.

"I've missed you! Can we you know go to your room, I want to spend some time with you." With that they left, Jace with an obvious smirk on his face, but right before he left he looked back. I know I just met him, and he was off about to get lucky with his gorgeous girlfriend, but I could feel a connection.

"Hey so you want to go to the coffee shop with me?" Maya then asked breaking Jace and I's eye contact. "Jordan has to go." And then her and the boy I forgot was even in the room kissed and he left.

"Okay… that sounds good," I was relieved by her reaching out to me. We left the room and went on our way. I was hoping to scope out the campus and find a spot I could sneak away to, so I was pretty excited to join her.

"So where are you from?" she asked when we sat down with our coffees.

"New York…" I said with a frown.

"Wow, sounds like you got shipped off! I was too… I'm from Georgia, my parents caught me high and flipped!" she said, surprisingly comfortable with me. I decided that was a sign that she was cool.

"Yeah, I got caught in bed with my boyfriend," I said shocking myself with my honesty. I was waiting for her to judge, but instead she just laughed.

"That's soo awkward! Damn girl you beat me! Okay so now that I know you seem cool… Isabelle and I are throwing a party tomorrow night at the abandoned barn tomorrow night… You are totally going!"

"So Isabelle," I started.

"Yeah she can be kinda cold in the beginning and she's totally possessive of, Jace, but if you don't get on her bad side she can be the best friend you've ever had."

"She's really open about her relationship," I laughed.

'That's for sure…" Maya said. Then we went and smoked cigarettes together at the abandoned barn. It turned out to be a decent first day because of her and I was so relieved. We went back to the dorm and she went out to dinner with Jordan while I unpacked.

Later when I was trying to sleep Isabelle came back, crying. I just pretended to sleep but it was so hard.

"WHY!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, but a break would be good for us… after what happened this summer especially. I mean I need some time," Jace said to her, and it took all my energy to lay still.

"Just leave! Leave right now!" Isabelle cried out. And when he shut the door behind him she fell to the bed sobbing. But I couldn't help but feel and inkling of hope… and inkling that scared me.


End file.
